Comic Con Incorporated/Sleepover Stories
Sleepover Stories is the 6th issue of Comic Con Incorporated. Summary Ms. Marvel and Sabrina invite Terra to spend a night in their room for a sleepover. After enjoying some tabletop games and watching some movies, the girls begin to tell each other some terrifying horror stories. Meanwhile, John Constantine is riding his way with Zatanna to the C.C.I. Hotel at night while enduring a series of terrifying hazards which are based on the horror stories the girls are telling each other. Transcript : (it starts with Kamala Khan and Sabrina Spellman in their room at night. Someone is knocking the door) : Sabrina Spellman: (to Kamala) It's her. (she answers the door; their visitor is Terra) : Terra: Sorry I'm probably late. I was just asking for Superman and Lois' permission to come along. : Ms. Marvel: You're not late at all, Terra. Like Sabrina and I settled here, we wouldn't begin the sleepover without you. : Terra: Why you two are so sweet! (hugs them as they giggle) : Sabrina Spellman: So what do you wanna do first? : Ms. Marvel: (to Terra) You brought those big adventure movies you said we were gonna watch? : Terra: (shows them the DVD covers) All five of them. : Ms. Marvel and Sabrina: (excited) Yay! "Elsewhere..." : (we see John Constantine and Zatanna getting ready for their road trip) : John Constantine: A road trip at night. Quiet. No big trucks on the way. Not so bad. You're not scared. Are ya, Zee? : Zatanna Zatara: Do you think I look scared of a road trip in the dark, John? Day or night, it's still just a road trip all the same. What can possibly happen? : John Constantine: Well... might imagine what. Some old creeps we wrestled with coming back after us in the wrong place at the wrong time... you know... the usual. : Zatanna Zatara: Either that happens or not, it won't stop us from going to that hotel. Now drive. : John Constantine: You're the boss. : (scene shifts to a small sequence of activities Ms. Marvel, Terra and Sabrina go for in their sleepover. Sequence shows them laying on a sofa watching movies, playing a board game and playing a pillow fight) : Sabrina Spellman: (narrating) So, our sleepover went on. Just the way we wanted. We watched some fascinating movies... we played some puzzle games... and even... *giggles* that. No doubt. (as Sabrina continues narrating, we see the three in their sleeping pads around a lava lamp; each is wearing her kind of pajama (Terra is wearing a Wonder Woman costume, Kamala is wearing a classic Ms. Marvel costume and Sabrina is in her robes) and carrying a plush doll (a fox resembling Miles "Tails" Prower for Terra, a bear resembling Kenai from '''Brother Bear' for Kamala and a black cat for Sabrina))'' And of course, before we could kiss ourselves good night... a fell horror tales to tell. : Kamala Khan: So, who's gonna be the first one to tell? : Sabrina Spellman: Well, because I think my story might be pretty much too dark for the two of you... you first, Kamala. : Kamala Khan: Okay... here we go. : (scene shifts to San Francisco, where Constantine and Zatanna are on their car) : John Constantine: "Take the boat in San Francisco", that 'Prowler' said. Pretty creepy the way he said those other things. If he says the truth, though, that's our way. : Zatanna Zatara: Yeah, but... you do remember him saying something about a red-suited psycho hiding in the streets of San Francisco. Didn't you, John? : John Constantine: And...? : Zatanna Zatara: ...and we should probably watch our backs before he does it for us. And you definitely won't like it if he does. : John Constantine: Relax, love. In just one finger snap, our problems with him will disappear. : (cut to the girls hearing Kamala's horror tale) : Kamala Khan: Enter that reporter, one unlucky guy. Not just out looking for revenge on that bully, but also everyone who brought him down. But he's not alone. Enter the parasite within. (she makes a shadow puppet with her hands. The shadow ressembles a smiling Venom) A vicious, ugly, psychotic monster. (Terra and Sabrina begin to panic) Razor-sharp claws, dripping venomous fangs, and a shape-shifting skin, all of them hungry. He came at that bully, with the eyes of a ghost. He knew that guy's time had come. Suddenly... : (scene shifts to Constantine and Zatanna approaching a ship before a stranger appears. His skin slowly turns red and he takes the shape of a familiar figure: Carnage) : John Constantine: (notices Carnage and is not surprised) You oughtta do a lot of effort to keep up with appearances, mate. What's that? A little fashion show to impress my girl? : Carnage: It's no personal business. We just hunger for smooth... thin... fresh... meat. One body at the time. (lunges at the two) : Zatanna Zatara: (unafraid) Ho, evig ti a tser. ("Oh, give it a rest.") (Carnage is blasted by a energy barrer which damages his Symbiote body) As much as we'd love to stay for dinner, we've got a hotel to go to. Retsim Kcorb? ("Mister Brock?") (she magically summons Venom in the area) : Venom: (grabs Carnage's throat) Eyes, lungs, pancreas... so many snacks, so little time. : Carnage: (gulps in panic) : (scene shifts to the girls in their room. Kamala is comforting them) : Kamala Khan: Sorry about how scary the story was. Really. I... : Tara Markov: It's okay. I know. I've seen this kind of stuff before. And I know how ugly it is. : Sabrina Spellman: Like all witches, I had to hear of even the scariest tales to be prepared. I won't have nightmares. (Kamala smiles) (to Tara) So... now it's our turn. Right? : Tara Markov: Yeah. And my story just might make you want to stay away from water at night. : (we see Constantine and Zatanna next to their car while talking to a sailor) : Sailor: Be there in about one hour. No delays or setbacks. (concerned) I hope. : Zatanna Zatara: Is there anything you're worried about? : (cut to the girls hearing Terra's horror tale) : Tara Markov: So they reached really open water. It was a dark stormy night. But, they didn't consider any danger in there. Their only wish was to catch fish. But there were no fish in that empty sea. There was something else. Slimy, ugly, mindless sea monsters. (Kamala and Sabrina hug their plush dolls in fear) Each with six fish eyes, dripping fangs, and a amphibian skin. All of them hungry. There were dozens of them under the sea. A shoal full of them. The sailors didn't know what were coming. Suddenly... : (scene shifts to Constantine and Zatanna in the ship. A rumble erupts) : Skipper: What was that?! : Sailor #1: I think we hit a reef. : Sailor #2: (fearful) Or worse... : Sailor #1: Stop whining! How many times did we tell you?! There are no such things as... (they get outside and face what is really going on; panicking) SEA MONSTERS!!! : (Constantine and Zatanna appear and face the monsters, which are revealed to be the Trench) : Zatanna Zatara: Now those Atlantean exiles just picked the wrong place at the wrong time. : John Constantine: No kidding. (the Trench charge, but Constantine uses his magic to freeze them) Anytime, Zee. : Zatanna Zatara: (to the sailors) Cover your eyes. This is going to get a bit too bright. (to the Trench) Leef eht rewop fo eht Nus! ("Feel the power of the Sun!") (she casts a massive amount of light, which scares the Trench off and forces them back to the sea) : Skipper: Well... that was close. Thanks. (they see land) The trip was shorter than I thought. But, it was worth it. : (scene shifts to the girls in their room) : Kamala Khan: One thing I just learned from that story: I'm never travelling to open water in boat at night. : Sabrina Spellman: Me neither. I'd hate having to trade in the dark ocean just become Trench food. (Terra is holding her plush fox innocently) It's okay, Tara. You didn't frighten us too hard. : Kamala Khan: I guess it's your turn now. Isn't it, Sabrina? : Sabrina Spellman: I know. And you two probably heard a kind of story before... although my version, like I said: it may be too much for you. : Tara Markov: It's okay. Go on. : (scene cuts to Constantine and Zatanna resuming their road trip in a wooded area. They find a car in the middle of the street) : Zatanna Zatara: Someone must've been in a hurry to leave this car like nothing. : John Constantine: No big surprise, Zee. It's what they get they run out of gas. : (as they continue talking, a mysterious figure is watching them from the trees. We see a clawed hand as the stranger is growling) : Zatanna Zatara: Speaking of which, you did remember to fill the car up before we go. Didn't you? : John Constantine: Relax, love. There's enough supply. Just in case. : (cut to the girls hearing Sabrina's horror tale) : Sabrina Spellman: The camper couldn't take it anymore. He had no choice to run... and run... and run... as far away as he could go from the camp. His best friend followed him and found him just yelling: "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!". Of course, he wasn't talking to himself. He was talking to the monster within him. (Terra and Kamala gasp) A vicious, furry and mindless monster. Gleaming claws, dripping fangs, and a muscular body, all of them hungry. His friend didn't know what was coming and tried to reason with him to know what was bothering him. He seemed quiet and calm at first. But, suddenly... : (scene shifts to Constantine and Zatanna in the wooded road. They hear an wolf howling to the Moon) : John Constantine: (to the wolf while recharging the car with gasoline) Settle down, mate. You'll get to your girl soon. (to Zatanna) Alright, love. Now, we can go on. (suddenly, a werewolf wearing a letterman's jacket storms in and roars at the two, who only stare at him calmly) : Zatanna Zatara: I think he needs money to catch the bus. : John Constantine: I noticed. (the werewolf continues growling and roaring) Chill, mate. Here. Have some. (passes the werewolf some nickels and moves on) : Werewolf: (reacts confused; word balloon shows an "'?" Sign to indicate his reaction)'' : '''John Constantine: Well... look at that, Zee. A short-cut. Next stop: C.C.I. : Zatanna Zatara: How wonderful, John. : (scene shifts to the girls in their room) : Tara Markov: Now that was really terrifying! : Kamala Khan: One thing I know for sure. I'm never thinking about disguising myself as a werewolf. Ever. : Tara Markov: (Sabrina hugs her plush cat visibly ashamed) It's okay, Sabrina. Your story was scary, we know. But we're good. : Sabrina Spellman: I'm glad you are. It's just... even I was a bit scared of my own story. : Kamala Khan: To tell you the truth... I felt the same about mine. : Tara Markov: Me too. Honestly. : (they pause and share a friendly laugh and a loving hug) : Sabrina Spellman: Then I guess we've got ourselves one more thing to agree... : Kamala Khan: ... next time we start a sleepover party... : Tara Markov: ... no more horror stories. : (they hear Constantine's car approaching and, from a window, they see him with Zatanna entering in the C.C.I. parking field and Kilowog addressing to them and following them) : Sabrina Spellman: I guess we should all go sleep now. : Tara Markov: You're right. : Kamala Khan: Yeah, I know. : All Three: Good night. (they fall asleep) : (we see Constantine and Zatanna in the reception room) : Thanos: (passes them two keys for their room) Room 115. Third floor. Site B. Enjoy it. And have a pleasant summer. : Zatanna Zatara: Thank you. (she and Constantine are then seen going to their room. She magically senses the three girls sleeping like children and smiles delicately) Sweet dreams, little angels. "The End" Category:Comic Con Incorporated Issues